


[75] 鄰居小哥 (番外)

by springtoffee



Series: 鄰居小哥 [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: 鄰居小哥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721680
Kudos: 2





	[75] 鄰居小哥 (番外)

番外

“翰洁….. 你不會是第一次吧?” 

昏暗的房內，凌亂的大床上，兩個人親的纏綿悱惻，兩人身上相互留下了不少紅痕，他們想要對方太久了，互吐情衷心心相印著下，自然而然的發展就是乾柴烈火一發不可收拾。

由凝視的雙眼逐漸接近，李翰洁試探性的輕觸曹承衍的唇瓣，沒有受到任何抗拒，曹承衍甚至輕啟唇扉任他可肆意品嘗。

他還記得多年以前，曾有一個試探性的親吻，當時的李翰洁生澀靦腆，對著他悸動不已的模樣，曹承衍還歷歷在目。他喜歡別人對他需索，對他展露慾望，雖然是高傲的獅子，在情事上曹承衍更喜歡被別人掌控，能抓住他的人才是強者，他願意屈服在強者之下，甚至因此而感到興奮不已。

所以當李翰洁翻身將他壓制在床墊上時，曹承衍內心是充滿欣喜的。他不是沒考慮過，如果李翰洁想做接受的那一方，那他要如何? 事實上是，對李翰洁的愛戀太過長久，他不介意成為給予者，只要對方能快樂，這才是情感的最高境界，沒有愛的性，就只是紓解生理需求罷了。

“你太天真。” 韓胜宇曾這樣說過他。

你以為身體上能這樣契合是好找的嗎? 除了經驗，還要點兒運氣。當然這話，韓胜宇是不會說給曹承衍聽的。

韓胜宇當年就知道曹承衍適合他，雖然最後要分手的也是曹承衍，但在一旁賴著不走尋求機會的，也是因為知道，比起茫茫人海中再度尋求一個合適的伴侶，不如等著可能有轉圜餘地的一天。

雖然後來證明，曹承衍的意念是堅定無比，他的小朋友也對他依戀如昔，所以他好人做到底，幫著李翰洁逐漸走回曹承衍身邊。

當然這都是後話了。重點就是，即使當不成情人，曹承衍還是韓胜宇心目中身體最合拍的對象。

“如果他不行，我不介意當被胎。”  
回答當然是”你個神經病。” 然後幾天不理睬。

曹承衍知道自己的生活外人看起來挺混亂的，但上床的對象其實沒有旁人以為的多，大部分的情侶關係只是拉拉手親親嘴罷了，真正意義上的交往，其實還是進了大學之後。

住在校外沒有家人的干擾，心裡最重要的人也必須放手的空虛感，讓他有一度想著那就隨波逐流，不必為誰守住最後一道底線了吧。

那時候碰上了韓胜宇。

韓胜宇可才是真正的情場高手，遊戲人間玩世不恭的人哪。雖然看起來挺高冷禁慾又還是學生會主席之流。相處後才知道，這哥不得了，撩人手段一流。

是的，韓胜宇是曹承衍第一個對象。

第一個對象是高手這樣的事，其實挺糟糕的。起點太高，很有可能後面的達不到標準，恐怕會食之無味，不了了之。

所以當曹承衍說要分手的時候，韓胜宇基本上是有恃無恐。一來是他真的挺喜歡曹承衍，二來是性愛是愛情的一大部分，床事不協調的，感情也恐難維持。

曹承衍不相信韓胜宇的論點。

人的慾望的確是與生俱來，但床事一檔事，難道還不能倆人一起琢磨練習乃至於水乳交融欲罷不能了?

直到看著眼前他珍視已久的李翰洁，曹承衍才實質上理解了，什麼叫做不知該如何溝通。

你說，兩個人該怎麼在你儂我儂親的難分難捨的時候還能好好的談誰上誰下?怎麼聊要用什麼手法觸摸哪個部位才能得到更多快感? 怎麼好說力道太重弄得有點疼，太輕了又有點兒癢呢?

曹承衍牙一咬，將李翰洁仰面推在床上，自己長腿一跨就坐上去了。

看著他的小朋友滿臉通紅的承認是第一次，曹承衍覺得自己多少有些虧欠。那就由他來引導吧! 那有什麼，兩個人才剛開始而已，還有好長一段路可摸索不是嗎?

他引導著李翰洁的手指在他自己身後打轉，”翰洁，摸摸我。” 他感覺自己雙頰發燙，這樣的話他還是第一次說。

沾著潤滑液的手指油滑水亮，李翰洁的手是純男性的手，手心寬大指節粗長，可能因為以前練習跆拳道和後來受訓成為咖啡師的關係，指腹上有層薄薄的繭，比起細滑的手指觸摸在身上更像是磨砂的觸感，微微的粗糙卻更能引起人的情欲與興奮感。

光是撫摸過背脊和大腿，曹承衍已經起了一層雞皮疙瘩，興奮的。

那雙大掌捧著曹承衍的臀感受了下形狀與份量，不管他有些害羞閃躲的扭動，李翰洁凝視著身上的曹承衍，他的每一個蹙眉仰景唇瓣微張的小表情，都讓他一瞬也不瞬的緊緊盯著不放，他的承衍哥這麼漂亮，現在在他手裡，可以被他扭曲成他想要的任何模樣。

這樣的事實讓他的血液完全往下半身衝去，光是看著曹承衍就讓他硬的無法自己，被牛仔褲緊緊壓制的熱源束得他又繃又躁，只想好好的掙脫束縛，最好能埋到一個濕熱緊致的地方。

雖然是第一次，但並不代表一無所知啊。

什麼年代了，不想要輕易在無關緊要的人身上沾染任何氣息，不代表他不能知道該怎麼做，當然實體經驗還得經過實戰才能將知識發揮到最精湛的地步，李翰洁完全不擔心可能無法取悅曹承衍。

他只怕自己太過熱情，一不小心傷到對方罷了。

現在身上的曹承衍還體貼不怕死的將自己打開讓他毫無顧忌的侵入，李翰洁感動的不行也更躁熱的不行。

“可以嗎? …哥” 禮貌上還是要問一下。

“隨你…. 怎麼樣都行。還有………不要叫哥!” 早就不想當什麼親近的鄰居哥哥了，這麼親密卻又遙遠的一個稱謂，曹承衍只想愛他，用全身全心愛著他罷了。

“真的嗎?” 李翰洁很聽話的壓制了還在身上扭動的人，用堅挺的部位直直壓入他的軟嫩，太過突然的入侵，激的曹承衍睜大了狐狸眼，他感受體內的硬挺堅實，搖著頭打算說什麼，卻聽得李翰洁在他耳邊吐氣，”承~~衍說的，怎麼樣都行啊~~。”

說出的話得負責，現在曹承衍理解話別亂說的真諦。他只能咬緊下唇忍著浪蕩的呻吟，眼眶裡含著過度激情引發的蕩漾水波，他無助的攀著李翰洁的肩，承受對方由跆拳道練出來結實的腰和腿力，一貫一貫的衝擊。

“不是說第一次嗎?” 被翻來倒去現在羞恥的側躺在床沿，一雙長腿被撐著大張在李翰洁的腰腹間，而那個據說是第一次的男人毫不疲憊一而再再而三地給予著過多的快感。

“是第一次…. 但是我已經在腦海中操過承衍不下三千六百次了。別急，以後一次一次做給你看。”

………………….

腰酸背痛卻是甜蜜的早晨，曹承衍坐在桌邊享用御用咖啡師精心調配的獨家口味，不請自來的韓胜宇一臉八卦，撈了杯咖啡不說，還湊在旁偷眨眼睛。

李翰洁可再也不用客氣，一屁股擠開高大的男人，把曹承衍連頭帶肩攬在懷裡。 

“不勞哥您煩心，承衍是我的人了。”

\---END---

對其他章節有興趣，請前往:

http://www.lofter.com/collection/foxifive/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4999698


End file.
